Pacistan
Pacistan is the 19th country of the world of Osiris. It is headed by the President, who goes by PacmanIsGr8DontH8M8. It has a population of roughly 1,100,000 people, and an area of 8,200 square miles. It borders the nation of Troninion, and is located on the continent of Lumilia. The capital of Pacistan is the large town of Pelleton, which holds a population of 230,000 people. Military Pacistan is mainly a Pacifist country. Lol puns. In all seriousness, as it is a small, on-shore nation, it tends not to take a stance on international issues. The army is 38,000 people strong, in case of sneak attacks on Pacistan soil. The most prominent weapon of the militia is Paczer tanks. History The nation of Pacistan was created on June 17, 2015. The small country was a portion of an uncharted beach. Discovered by the first President and a group of 369 other explorers, border lines were recently drawn. The crew paid the nation of Troninion a grant of $7 million for the uncharted land. Allies Bordering the nation of Troninion, Pacistan is responsible for many of the former's imports and exports. The people of Pacistan are friendly and are looking to make more allies. Economy Being a waterfront country, Pacistan is capable of many exports via land and sea. Their largest export is seafood, mainly lobster and shrimp. They are also largely agricultural, and grow many fruits such as cherries, strawberries, oranges, apples and grapes. The nation receives many exports from other Lumirian nations. Pacistan currently has a national surplus of $32,000. Culture *The first language of Pacistan is English, while several thousand citizens speak Spanish. *The currency is Galagar, a multicolored bill. *The main religion of Pacistan is Slothslam, a form of Christianity that is conducted by the mighty Sloth Pope. *The President of the country is decided by popular election. Isaac Stottlemyer assumed the role after discovering the country, but decided that democracy would be fairest to his constituents. The Pelleton Compromise resulted in the formation of a government half democratic, half Parliamentary. The President is elected popularly and the Parliament is elected through proportional representation. *Law is enforced by the Pacistan Policia *The largest gathering place in Pacistan is Pac Park, a large theme park holding eight roller coasters and is still expanding. *The nation's most popular sport is handball, and the country has a Pacistani Handball League comprised of 8 teams. Many citizens also partake in American football, baseball, basketball, cricket, table tennis, flyboarding and fencing. The President is currently seeking the nation's entry into the Osirislympics. *The country is 53% male and 47% female. 74% of citizens are ages 16 and over, therefore able to drive and vote. *The nation is one of the largest in conservation efforts, mainly due to influence by the Sloth Pope, and houses the largest zoo in Osiris. Geography Due to its small size, Pacistan is not split into provinces. It is the nineteenth nation of Osiris, and only borders Troninion. Pacistan is oceanfront and somewhat to the equator of Osiris, therefore it is a relatively warm country. It does receive roughly 4" of snow year-round in the period between December and January, but the average temperature of the country is 68 degrees Fahrenheit. There are several cities and locations that make up Pacistan. *Pelleton, the capital city and largest city of Pacistan, which controls recreation, trade, transportation and houses the President *Abari Delaria, the second largest city, which holds the Army Barracks, the Pacistan Zoo and Chinatown *Parkville, home to Pac Park and Utopia Lake, the nation's largest water body *Faith Square, home to the Mammalian Vatican and the Sloth Pope *Mount Fresca, the tallest mountain in Lumilia and home to many of the fruit trees in the country *Trivagia, a port town near responsible for the shipping of goods, also home Osiris's largest casino, called the Pacsino *Beach City, the city with the most tourism annually, which is home to the Crystal Gems Holidays *Most citizens celebrate Christmas or Hanukkah *On June 17th, the citizens celebrate the founding of Pacistan on Discovery Day, the day the crew found the uncharted beaches of Trininion.